yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangyoku Hisamatsu/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. * Rangyoku Hisamatsu * When is your birthday? * 03/23/1999 * Your blood type? * It is that important?? * Please tell us your three sizes? * Do I have to? * Tell us about your family composition. * I don't have a great family. Mom left me when I was a baby and I stay with my father and grandparents. * What's your occupation? * I'm a student at Akademi High School. * Your favourite food? * Fruits. Mostly blueberries * Favourite animal? * Cat. * Favourite subject? * I love English. * Dislike subject? * Chemistry and Science. They're very hard. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * N-no..? * Do you enjoy school? * NO! * Are you in any school clubs? * Gaming club. * What's your motto? * "Treat others the way you would like to be treated" * Your special skill? * My special skill is.. uh.. well, gaming. D-does that count? * Tell us about your treasure? * What treasure? I don't have any. * Describe yourself in a single word? * Kind. * Your forte? * Gaming... I think... * Your shortcomings? * I-I'm too shy. * Places in your memories? * The Eiffel Tower. * What is your favourite drink? * Starbucks Coffee. * How good can you swim? * I'm not really good at swimming. * Your timing in 50-meter race? * 30 mins. * Your hobby or obsession? * My hobby: Gaming. Most likely an obsession. * Disliked food? * Meat. Disgusting. * Anything you want most currently? * Not really... * Afraid of heights? * Yes. * Dislike thunder? * No. I love it. * Rainy or sunny? * I like rainy weather. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * I use pencil... * What do you eat for breakfast? * Cereal and milk * Do you believe in ghosts? * No, but Oka does. Pfft... * Can you play any musical instruments? * I-I can play piano. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Indoor. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * I am the only child. * Do you have a cellphone? * Duh. Who doesn't? * How long is your commute to school? * It's not very long... * Do you have more friends than most? * Not really. * Your favourite sports? * I am not interesed in sports. * How good can you cook? * Once I blew a kitchen, so you can say that I'm not good at cooking. I know, I'm so clumsy. * Favourite colours? * Cyan, Blue, Aquamarine(?) * Anything you can never forgive? * Murder, Bullying * How tall are you? * Imma not telling ya that. * Shoe size? * W-why w-would you c-care? * Your dreams? * I-i d-don't have any, yet. * Do you have any marriage desires? * Nope. * Do you dislike hot drinks? * No. * Do you like bitter coffee? * Yes. I love it. * Bed time? * 1:00 am. * Wake up time? '''. * 6:00 am * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * I'm a bed person. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Depends. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Sports. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Neither of them. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Right arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * ... * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * The Umehara sisters. * What's the name of your school anthem? * We don't have an anthem. * What's your favourite flower? * Aquamarine flower * What's your favourite saying? * "Treat others the way you would like to be treated" * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * I don't have any. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Flowers, sun, grass. * And summer? * Sun, Summer Holiday, Freedom, Beach * What about fall? * Golden leaves, boring school * And then the winter? * Snow, Christmas * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * In the future. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * I LOVE reading Mangas... at night. * What's your allowance? * ... * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * S-shy. * What are your hobbies? * Gaming, Reading Mangas * Tell us your weight. * Nope nope nope nope * What are you capable of? * Gaming, Acting * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Pajamas. * Has anyone ever asked you out? * N-no. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Scream... or hide. * Tell us about your daily routine. * I think you k-know that. * What is something you always carry with you? * Mangas. * Western food? Japanese food? * Japanese food. * How do you commute to school? * Rarely. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * Reading Mangas or Playing video games. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Brush my hair. * Where are you living right now? * In a house, duh. * What kind of place is it? * A place. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * When I played for the first time a video-game. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * When I found out that my mom left me... at least she didn't die. * Do you like roller coasters? * I kinda like them. * How's your eyesight? * Really good. * What's your favourite holiday? * Christmas. * What job do you have in school? * I don't have any jobs. * What do you do in your freetime? * Playing video games or reading mangas. * How long do you study every day? * I study one hour. I study at 8:00pm * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * H-Hiroyuki.. * What do you do on the weekends? * I play g-games.. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * A mermaid. * Are the school rules really strict? * Not really. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * A bento. * How many friends do you have? * Not many... * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Nope. * Are you interested in any actors? * Not yet. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * Long, boring, useless.. Category:100 Questions